Koryen Sine the Air winged wolf
"Why should I care for others, when they don't even care for anyone by themselves anyway?" - Koryen Sine Basic Bio Name: Koryen Sine Full Name: Koryen Leny Hafen Sine Nicknames: Kory, Len, Yen Age: 136,089,548,534 Years old (Appears 24) Species: Winged Wolf Powers: Elemental base; Air Alignment: Evil Evil Main Song: I know I'm a wolf By Young Heretics and Caught Like A Fly by Falling In Reverse Fur color: White Marking colors: Light blue Eyes color: ® Light blue (L) Light bluebackground and glassy grey with a dark blue scar through it Wings: Angel-style wings Weapon: Shotgun and Machinegun; combat knife and claws Air Powers Create/generate/increase *shape and manipulate air and all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. *Squall Breath *Cold Air Generation *Hot Air Generation *Oxygen Generation *Wind Generation *Air Manipulation Air Attacks *Air Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of air/wind. *Air Beam Emission: Release beams of air/wind. *Air Blast: Release air/wind over a specific target area. *Air Bolt Projection: Release many low powered projectiles of air/wind. *Air Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *Air Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with air/wind. *Air Wave Emission: Send out a wave of air/wind that repels everything. *Expanding Air Bolts: Project air/wind that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *Formulated Air Blasts: Release blasts of air/wind in a form of a creature or object. *Hand Blasts: Release air blasts from hands. *Missile Generation: Create missiles of air/wind. *Omnidirectional Air Waves: Send out a wave of air/wind in all directions. *Razor Wind: Use air/wind to slice enemies. *Scatter Shot: Release air/wind blasts that split into multiple fragments. *Squall Breath: Discharge air/wind blasts from mouth. *Zap: A tiny short release of air/wind to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. Atmospheric Adaptation *Adaption may take some time. *May last for only limited time. *May require an atmosphere to adapt to. Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. *Repel projectiles by controlling air vectors Backstory (working on, but here is what I'm thinking) Koryen was a promising wing wolf, whom would always do the right thing. He would save others and had a great friend that was a sly fox; he never knew that she was sly, only that she was a water power used and that she was a snow fox. Koryen had fallen in love with this female fox for her perfect white snow fur and lovely bright blue eyes as well as how sweet she was to him. Little did Koryen knew that this was all part of her plan to destroy the peace of the world known as Fenal. Koryen was too late as he notice this dark deed, which left him stain. He fought The female fox in the last battle and he lost his left eye before slaughtering her with no mercy, banishing him from Fenal and into Mobius, where he did dark things instead. Koryen has no mercy nor love for others... Theme songs Friends(allies) *Mist and Raven (and their clan) Gallery (Koryen) GenderBend of Koryen [ Isean] Basic Bio Name: Isean Sine Full Name: Isean Geda Lya Sine Age: 136,089,548,534 Years old (Appears 24) Gender: Female Species: Winged Wolf Powers: Metal control Alignment: Evil Evil Main Songs: -working on- Fur color: Black Marking colors:Red Eyes color: (L) Hazel ® Green+Darkredbackground and Green with red target symbol Robotic Scar is dark red. Wings: Metal-Robotic wings style. Attire: Mix-match light grey/black strips and dark red boots with Red and black markings. Weapon: Combat knife, claws, Shotgun, Machinegun and duel pistols. Metal powers Shape, compress, liquefy and/or otherwise manipulate all metallic substances. *Repair metal objects. *Sharpen/dull metal objects. Ferrokinetic Constructs, including weapons/missiles, walls, armor or allies/servants. Metal attacks *Expanding Metal Bolts: Project metal that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *Formulated Metal Blasts: Release blasts of metal in a form of a creature or object. *Metal Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of metal. *Metal Beam Emission: Release beams of a metal. *Metal Blast: Release metal over a specific target area. *Metal Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of metal. *Metal Bullets: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *Metal Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with metal. *Metal Wave Emission: Send out a wave of metal that repels everything. *Hand Blasts: Release metal blasts from hands. *Missile Generation: Create missiles of metal. *Omnidirectional Metal Waves: Send out a wave of metal in all directions. *Scatter Shot: Release metal blasts that split into multiple fragments. *Zap: A tiny short release of metal to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Move/lift metal at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. Friends(allies) *Ryu and Makoto (and their clan) Gallery (Isean)